League of Legends: A warrior from another realm
by WretchedSpectre
Summary: The dark beast that was defeated in Astora first came to Mirrah, slaying all. Dying to it's clutches our protagonist is inadvertently taken into another dimension, damaging Thresh, the chain warden in the process. Now she must choose a side in this fight and solve the question going through everyone's mind. How did she get here? Rated T due to combat and language.
1. Chapter 1

Walking across through bloodied streets of my hometown I felt despair well up inside me. My home of Mirrah was trashed, destroyed by some unknown evil.

I had left on a journey to hone my skill with my blade as there was, for once, no wars or undead so bandits were the only things to fight and so I had set off to find them, easily dispatching all creatures of the night and bandits I came across. Now though I wished I had stayed to aid in the defence of my city. Even if I may have done nothing to assist them, I would have rather died among my people than come back to their graves.

Corpses littered the streets, faces contorted in fear and terror. My swords scraped along the cobbled floor as I followed it down, slowly taking in the corpses of all the men and women who lay defeated. All trained swordsmen and women. All dead.

The warriors of Mirrah were revered for their swordplay, although we are no match for knights of Forossa we had something they lacked in combat. The bonds of brother hood. Knights of Forossa always journeyed alone and it was rare to see more than one of them in one place. We knights of Mirrah fight in groups of two and three, always ready to jump to the others defence as that is what we were brought up to do. I lost my companion on my journey to an ambush we were not expecting to occur. I avenged his death swiftly and lay him down to rest. He had fought for a long time and now got his well-deserved rest.

Hearing a growl behind me, I turned round to face my aggressor but not fast enough. A black tendril, so dark that not even the sun could shine on it, plunged through my chest, picking me off my feet as I stared into the face of the creature. Its blood-filled eye glared back at me before it threw me off its tendril and I landed in a heap among my fallen brothers and sisters. Darkness clouded my vision but I refused to let go of my blade and shield. I was the last Mirrah knight, the last female Mirrah knight and I refused to drop my weapons. No matter what. Soon the darkness took over my vision and all I could was beat back the terror that welled up inside me. I would not fear the darkness that washed over me but instead I put a prayer up to the gods, hoping that some warrior would remove this creature. Not knowing that in a few years, it would fall to a warrior of Astora.

The darkness was cold, freezing almost but I could feel the leather and the weight of my sword and shield so I took comfort in them, only catching the flash of green before my vision exploded with light.


	2. Chapter 2

Grass. I could see the grass; its emerald hues looked beautiful to me. Pushing myself to my feet, I looked around. Trees were swaying in the wind and water trickled through a creek. The smell of clean air was almost overpowering my senses. In short, it felt like nothing less than perfection.

The sound of armour and chainmail pushing and rustling against each other broke me out of my trance. Looking to my right a warrior stood up, gold and grey armour was broken up by a blue sash covering the parts of his body that the armour was not able to, allowing him ease of movement and a slight boost in fashion. He wore no helmet so his brown hair swayed in the gentle breeze and his face told the tale of a veteran warrior, one who had seen both miracles and atrocities.

"Who are you?" He growled; lifting an extra ordinarily large sword like it was nothing at all. It was just as big as the man himself was and as he stood taller that six foot. "Another servant to the Chain Warden?"

"Chain Warden?" I echoed taking up a stance, somehow through some reasoning beyond me my weapons were still with me and I remembered well how to use them. Bringing the shield up I felt my muscles tense up, looking for openings in the man's guard but he offered none.

"Thresh" I heard another, deeper voice ring out as a white figure stepped out of tall reeds, looking battered. His skin was dark and his hair was braided to ridiculous lengths. However, like the first man his face looked like it was chiselled in stone and his eyes spoke of only death. He lifted two objects towards me, an orange glow coming from them both.

"I have no clue who you are talking about" I responded shifting my eyes between the two of them. My pointed hat blocking out the sun bearing down on me.

"Enough lies!" The first man roared covering the distance between us within moments and launching himself into the air, bringing his sword above him in an effort to cleave me in half. Rolling out of the way I almost lost my footing again from the force of him landing; chunks of rocks flew upward.

Dashing forward I brought my swords down in a vicious arc but he moved quickly deflecting my weapon and slashing at me with his own. Bringing my shield up it felt like I had been fighting one of a giant again, feeling the floor come crashing into my back I rolled with the impact but found to my dismay that my shield had been cleaved in half.

"Yield creature and I will offer you a chance to tell us where your master is" He growled again. His blade flashing as he prepared for another charge "Your shield is destroyed and you are outmatched"

Looking up from my shield, I fixed my eyes with him and slipped my arm out of the shield, throwing it down I placed both hands onto the hilt of my sword, I pointed it towards the giant. "A knight of Mirrah never backs down"

"A knight?" Something flashed across his face before it hardened again, approval maybe? "If you are a knight then prove your skill with the blade with me. Garen the might of Demacia!"

He kicked off again, his speed a living lie to his size as he brought his weapon down again but this time I swung my blade upwards and they collided, the sound was almost deafening but for a brief moment, I could see the surprise on his face before I pressed the attack. Stepping backwards so he landed on the floor, I began swinging my blade in the ancient patterns taught to any officer of Mirrah, Garen was forced to focus everything he had onto defence.

Suddenly he stopped and rammed his shoulder into my chest, pushing me backwards a step when he suddenly started spinning round, his blade almost humming from the speed he was reaching as he moved towards me. Ducking, jumping and weaving about the place was my only defence, I could not beat this man in a contest of strength but I could keep up with his speed without my shield.

Just as he began to slow down, I began my counterattack; slamming the pommel of my blade against his stomach to drive the air out of his lungs I started swinging my own blade again, moving faster with every swing finally ending my barrage of attacks with a upwards swing, the tip of the blade scraping up his armour.

He roared against my attacks and buried his blade into the floor with a small shockwave. At first, I was confused but I felt the hair on the back of my neck well up and looking upwards, I caught sight of something that made my blood run cold. A giant replica of his swords was dropping down at increasing speed; jumping backwards, I felt the wind first before the explosion rang out, throwing me across the clearing and into a tree.

As the dust cleared I could see Garen standing up, panting slightly as he slowly started trudging towards me. Looking around I found my sword embedded in the tree beside me, all the way up to the hilt. Looking back, I found myself looking at the point of his blade.

"You are a knight that is true" Garen slowed his breathing down before moving the blade away and holding out a hand, which looks more like the paw of a bear covered in steel. Placing my hand in it, I was almost thrown into the air as he hauled me onto my feet.

Finally being able to take in the hulking mass known as Garen he was what most people would call "Ruggedly handsome" he had a solid chin which most of the knights from Mirrah would have trouble matching.

"Well this is interesting" The other man spoke up finally, the two grey objects hung loosely in his hands, the orange glow disappearing without a trace. "I've been tracing over the area with a few tools and the magicka lingering in the air does in part match Thresh's but also contains unknown strains in it. Combining that with the blood on the floor I would say something happened to do with the lantern he carried around with him"

Blinking I looked up at Garen and found he was just as confused at all of this. Sighing the other man simply shook his head.

"I'll try and simplify this for you Garen as too many words goes right over your head" The darker skinned man's tone, while thick with sarcasm and irritation, had no spite in it leading me to believe it was more of a joke. "This knight is from another dimension, something caused a reaction inside Thresh's lantern which they broke out of, injuring the bastard"

There was a slight pause before Garen spoke up. "You're from another dimension?"

"I guess I am" An awkward smile played across my face but they could not see due to the mask.

"Well you'd best come with us" Garen continued, turning away to look down the road "In case Noxian forces have been attracted to the area from our little scuffle"

"Ha little scuffle" I scoffed at it before moving over to my sword and tugging at it to no avail.

"Do you need a hand?" Garen asked almost laughing.

"That would be appreciated" I managed to say through clenched teeth.

I could hear him walk up behind me when I felt his hands on my sides. Now. I am not usually… girlish… but when he suddenly put his cold metal hands on my sides, it slightly made me jump. While the majority of my armour was made of steel, the fabric on the sides was thin and light so it allowed us to swing our swords quickly without fear of losing our flexibility. So in turn, the cold metal was on my skin.

So I squeaked and then was silent.

The silence was deafening. I thought I might need my sword just to cut through it if it was not buried in a tree. Garen removed his hands quickly.

"So you're a woman" Garen states.

"Yes" I respond, refusing to look up.

"I'll… be over there" He muttered moving away from me "Lucian can you help her get her sword from the tree"

There was another pause before the tall dark skinned man who was Lucian walked over.

"It's probably best you back off while I get your sword out and prepare yourself" He chuckled "Garen is not going to stop apologising all the way back to Demacia"

Moving away I was thankful the mask hid my blush. First impression with these two was interesting... Fight Garen and then they find out I am a girl because of a girlish squeak… Great…


	3. Chapter 3

"Look I would just like to say I am sorry" Garen said for the nth time.

"I got that the fifth time you said that Garen" I replied slightly irritated. He had not stopped saying that since we set off.

Apparently, those blocks of stone Lucian carried fires off some form of magical bolts. Which he used to decimate the tree my sword was stuck in so all I had to do was kick the bit of bark left on it off. By then Garen had somewhat composed himself and we set off for their city of Demacia. Garen apologizing the entire way.

As we came turned a corner we stopped short. Not from how nice it looked though, I must admit it did look rather nice; a white stone bridge with a small river running under it, clear water passing by without force or speed. No what stopped us was the army of soldiers on one side and the small man in purple and blue robes on the side closest to us.

It seemed like we arrived just as the conversation had ended as one of the soldiers rushed the smaller man who simply picked up a brass lantern beside him, battered him about for a moment before throwing him over the edge of the bridge as if he was nothing more than a simple obstacle in his way.

"He has three fingers" I spoke up breaking the silence between us.

"Yes that is Jax" Lucian replied sighing "Jax the Grandmaster at arms"

"Grandmaster at arms?" I asked looking between the two of them

"Yes. Once it was his self-proclaimed title but his he turned out to be unbeatable in the league so the grand master decided to enforce special rules on him for how he shall fight" Garen spoke up, crossing his arms in irritation "In response he put down his own special rules. He only fights with that brass lantern and he is still a formidable opponent."

"How would he could he fight so well with such a weapon?" This man was interesting; he must be a god among men if he could fight so well.

"Nobody knows" Lucian sat down against a tree "All we know is that lantern hurts"

On the bridge there was more movement, a woman stepped forward, her armour while elegant was still practical. Her hair was straight and shone in the sunlight, a purple streak standing out against the rest of her dark hair but not in a bad way, instead went along with the rest quite well. She pulled out a thin blue sabre, like her armour, it looked both elegant and practical. The figure known as Jax perked up and span his lantern around behind him, the head suddenly jumping into flames.

"So uh… who's the lady?" I tried to sound casual about it but something just drew me to her. I could not tell if it was the air of elegance or how pretty she was.

"That is Fiora" Garen grumbled "The grand duelist, the best in the land"

"Surely she will destroy Jax then?" I looked between the two of them, they both had looks of irritation on their faces.

"Jax is the best fighter in the land" Lucian spoke up, scratching his head "They are, in a sense, the perfect equals"

Looking back at the bridge neither of them had moved yet when suddenly Fiora disappeared and Jax turned quickly bringing his Lantern down, catching her blade mid swing and pressing the attack on her. It was like a display of art, they both took turns in pressing the attack, bolstering their defences from the others attacks, counter attacking and then countering the counter.

Soon they came to a stop. Jax's cloak sported multiple cuts while Fiora's armour suffered from small dents and charring. They were panting from the ordeal when Fiora seemingly noticed the three of us behind Jax and her slight shift in sight caused Jax to take a step back and risk a glance behind him to us.

"Well this is awkward" I muttered, looking to Garen for assistance.

"Garen" Fiora spoke up; her voice was like silk with a sharp edge "We were going to come assist you when we saw the sword of Demacia drop from the sky when we ran into our little… friend"

While a soft chuckle came from whom I can assume was Jax I think he may have been slightly insulted at what she said.

"I told you to go around but you refused and attacked first" Jax spoke up, his deep voice surprising me; it had a cocky ring to it. The sound of a man who knows his abilities and strengths.

Before they could start bickering the three of us started walking over, I tried not to fidget under the looks I was getting from everyone. I get it that I stand out like a sore thumb but they seriously could not stop staring at me, though I couldn't tell if Jax was blinking or not due to the fact his mask had many eye holes so it was impossible to tell where he was looking.

"Who is that then?" Fiora asked, her eyes flicking between the three of us and Jax. Now that I was close enough I could see her ice cold blue eyes, they were just as attractive as she was.

"This person is the one who made me use the sword of Demacia" Garen spoke up, carefully wording that so they could not guess my gender.

"One mysterious male with a mask and a sword could make you go to such lengths Garen?" A smirk passed onto her face "You are getting slow and weak"

Jax turned fully to look at me before chuckling and pointing at me "Who said they were male?"

Fiora looked from Jax back to me as I reached up and pulled my mask off. It had been a while since I had removed the mask from my face so I wasn't surprised seeing that my skin was a bit paler than it normally looked, a tuft of my hair fell down, but it looked slight different from the usual blonde it was. It was now an ocean blue with crimson tips. Stifling another squeak of surprise, I managed to keep a smile on my face.

"Your hair. Its… blue? And red?" Garen spoke up.

"Thanks for noticing" I managed to say and I think Lucian may of picked up on the fact I was not expecting my hair to be the way it was because he had another one of his grins on his face.

There was another awkward pause before I decided to speak up.

"So… uh… are you going to let us pass Jax?" I spoke up again aware that everyone was looking at me.

"Depends" Jax responded with a soft chuckle, spinning his lamp again but this time towards me. "Do I get to fight you? You look like you can handle yourself"

"Uh…" I looked around for support from the others; Fiora just glared at Jax, Garen looked irritated at Jax and Lucian just shrugged. Nice to see the support from him. "Maybe after I have had a rest? I just had a fight with Garen and that took nearly everything out of me"

Jax shrugged "Fair enough, when you are ready to fight come find me. I'll be in the forest"

Turning Jax walked back off the bridge and walked away into the forest, humming a soft tune to himself.

"Well that was a thing" Lucian chuckled getting up and stretching.

"Yeah I was expecting him to force me to fight him now" I shivered thinking of how difficult it would be to fight him.

"You" I heard Fiora speak and looked up, she was walking towards us while the men behind her began moving back down the path while a small group of them split off to find their comrade who went down the river.

Deciding against trying to show her the usual response a Mirrah knight will give if talked to in that way I simply looked into her eyes, trying my best to avoid getting lost in them.

"Who are you to both fight Garen and gain the respect of Jax without even fighting him?" Once again, I had to fight my senses from being washed away in her elegant tones, god dammit how can I fall for her having only just met her?

"I'm… uh" I managed to say feeling my cheeks get flushed as I struggled to break her gaze.

"We are going to ask her that when we reach the capital Fiora" Garen responded walking up beside me "To save her constantly saying the same thing multiple times over"

"Fine but you shall all get an escort back" Fiora responded looking up at the bear known as Garen, she was about my height so I didn't have to look up at her too or I would start feeling really small.

Walking away, she gave her sword a quick spin before sheathing it in an elegant sheath and mounting a waiting horse.

"Come we have a long journey ahead of us still before we reach Demacia" She called before starting down the path.

Jogging to catch up I could only rely on my thoughts for comfort.

"Here I am, in a different dimension. Making bonds of friendship with people I barely know and falling for a woman I have only just met. I cannot tell which is more stupid" Shrugging I walked along the horses of the army, all too aware of the glances I keep on receiving. Men never change, no matter the country or in this case dimension


End file.
